Fear the Dark
by CutieDoll
Summary: Inspirado en la cancion del grupo britanico 'Iron Maiden' -'Por culpa de Kendall le tengo miedo a la oscuridad…' Katie K. Incesto...


Mátenme antes de que sea tarde…

Incesto, KatiexKendall K.

~Edward the Head~

Hoy era el día mas nublado y frío en Minnesota, la casa de los Knight estaba cubierta de una fina capa de nieve. La pequeña Katie Knight de 6 años estaba en su rosada habitación, jugaba divertida con una Barbie que su hermano mayor, Kendall, le regaló. En vuelta en su pequeño mundo de fantasías de niña y su muñeca. No se percato cuando entró la Sra. Knight, parada enfrente de ella, sonriente.

-Katie – llamó mientras se inclinaba cerca de la castaña.

-Hola mami, lo siento si no te mire – susurró Katie.

-No volveré hasta mañana en la noche, tu hermano te cuidará mientras no estoy – la madre besó en la frente a Katie haciendo que esta sonriera.

-Vale, que te vaya bien – la Sra. Knight salió de la habitación dejando sola a la niña, ella se recostó en su púrpura cama, cubierta por sus finas y azules mantas quedó profundamente dormida, su hermano Kendall le cuidaría. Su hermano Kendall le amaba, Kendall tiene 18 años. Su amor por Katie rebasaba los límites de lo prohibido.

~Iron Maiden~

Era ya una noche oscura, no se veían las estrellas por las grises nubes que cubrían el cielo, el rubio entró por la puerta principal. Buscando con la mirada a la pequeña Katie, cuando no la vio, subió por las escaleras de madera hasta la habitación de la niña. La pequeña, adormilada, estaba de nuevo jugando a las muñecas.

-Hola Katie – el rubio entró a la rosada habitación.

-Hola hermano mayor – la niña abrazo al alto y este sonrío. Cuando se separo, Kendall le besó la frente amorosamente.

-¿Qué haces hermosa? – el mayor señalo el desastre de castillos, casas y muñecas que estaban regadas por todo el piso.

-Juego con Malese – respondió tomando la Barbie entre sus manos.

-Es muy lindo nombre – el alto se sentó en el frío suelo de madera, dejando que la pequeña Katie se sentará a su lado y le abrazará.

El estaba consiente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, muy mal, que rebasaba los limites de la hermandad, las reglas de la sociedad y de la misma sangre.

-Katie ¿Sábes qué es hacer el amor? – preguntó descaradamente abrazando a la pequeña de la cintura.

-Son esas partes en las películas que mi mami cubre mis ojos porque no las debería ver… - la niña se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Quieres saber que pasa? – el mayor cargó a Katie hasta la cama. Ella se sentía nerviosa.

-S-si – tartamudeó cuando su hermano le comenzaba a besar su fino y blancuzco cuello.

-Primero; se quita la blusa a la pequeña Katie… - con mucho cuidado desprendía la blusa de color verde muy claro, dejando ver sus no desarrollados pechos. Comenzo a besar y consentir uno con mucho cuidado, Katie segui confundida y con un cosquilleo en el pecho.

-¿Qué haces Kendall? – preguntó inocentemente cuando su hermano mayor comenzó a acariciarla. El rubio no le contestó y siguió hasta bajarle los pantalones pijama azules, sus pequeñas braguitas era rosas.

Kendall se bajo el cierre del pantalón, y el boxer también se lo bajo dejando ver una erección casi creciente.

Bajo las braguitas rosadas de Katie, lamiéndose los labios.

-Segundo; mira, las mujeres en las películas agarran al hombre de la nuca… - abrió las piernas de Katie y se colocó entre estas y puso las temblorosas manos de la niña en su dorada nuca. – Y después, ellas gritan ''más'' – dijo el rubio y Katie se sintió nerviosa cuando la lengua de su hermano mayor comenzaba a explorar su virginal cavidad vaginal, ella sentía incomodo y trato de cerrar las piernas y Kendall la detuvo.

-Di más cuando te lama ahí – susurró el rubio y siguió con su trabajo consintiendo la rosada vagina de su hermanita.

El mayor comenzó a masturbarse y a seguir lamiendo. Katie comenzó a decir unos que otros ''más'' pero seguía muy confundida. No sentía nada como para decir ''más''.

Kendall termino de lamer y se cernió encima de Katie.

-Ahora sigue lo mas difícil, pero lo mejor de hacer el amor – Kendall alineo su miembro en la vagina de Katie y comenzó a meterla lentamente, la castaña se aferro a su brazo y comenzó a lagrimear, las gotas salinas bajaban recorriendo su delicada mejilla.

-¡Duele! – Katie empezó a llorar más con cada estocada que su hermano Kendall le daba. -¡Duele Kendall! ¡Duele mucho, detente! – el rubio seguía embistiendo. El mayor sentía el placer recorrer su cuerpo mientras Katie lloraba debajo de el.

-Calma, casi terminará… - Kendall siguió mas fuerte, causando dolor en la pequeña Katie.

-¡Ya Kendall! – la niña sintió un extraño escalofrío que hizo que se retorciera.

''Encontré el lugar'' pensó el rubio y siguió embistiendo mas rápido.

-Ah… ah… ¿qu-que me p-pasa? Ah… - gimió tiernamente haciendo reír a su hermano.

-Eso significa que te esta gustando – comento el rubio. La rosada habitación se oscurecía cada minuto, haciendo que Katie temblara y sintiera miedo y confusión. Pero cada embestida la hechizaba y la hacia sentir bien.

Por la culpa de su hermano mayor comenzaba a sentir miedo a la oscuridad…

~~Noche Siguiente~~

Katie se terminaba de bañar y estaba con su pijama en una esquina de su rosada habitación, Kendall no regresó desde entonces. La oscuridad inundaba la habitación y ella se hizo en posición fetal, recordado con dolor lo que paso la mañana…

/FLASHBACK\

Era una fría mañana y Katie tenía sangre y semen por todo su cuerpecito desnudo. Kendall no estaba ahí, ella se levanto y se volvió a caer al frío suelo con dolor, empezó a llorar y recordar con dolor. ¿Debía decirle a mamá?

Paso un rato y entro Kendall con un vaso de chocolate caliente, lo dejo en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de Katie.

La cargo dejándola en la cama y el arrodillándose frente ella.

-No le digas a mamá lo que paso, ¿si? – la besó en la frente.

-¿Porque? – preguntó confundida girando un poco la cabeza.

-Porque yo me voy de Minnesota… iré con Mitchell y me casare con el – el rubio dejo a la castaña sentada en la cama, desnuda.

-P-pero el es hombre… - la niña seguía sentada, mirando como su hermano se iba, la había violado y no se haría cargo de los problemas que podría tener en un futuro no muy lejano….

/FIN FLASHBACK\

Katie no se percato que su madre Jennifer encendió la luz, encandilando sus ojos.

-¿Qué tienes corazón? – la señora se acerco a la esquina donde se encontraba Katie.

-Mi hermano mayor se fue… - contesto mirando a la nada.

-Se tenia que ir, debía estar con su amor Logan – Jennifer acaricio la cabeza tiernamente de Katie y esta la evito bruscamente.

-P-pero el-el… - ''No le digas nada a mamá…'' pensó en las palabras que le dijo el rubio antes de irse.

-¿El?  
-El, el se fue sin decirme adiós… - Katie hizo un puchero.

-Bueno, iré a preparar la cena, te llamo después – la pelirroja salió y Katie apago de nuevo la luz.

Comenzó a escuchar susurros en la oscuridad, no le importo, ella solo quería terminar con ese sentimiento que le carcomía de culpa.

''Por culpa de Kendall le tengo miedo a la oscuridad…''

~Fear the Dark~

Se reciben tomatazos, linches e insultos, idas al psicólogo y críticas…

~~Nancy3


End file.
